piper and jason plus one
by mizmi
Summary: leo and piper have a complicated relationship, to say the least. {stories containing the relationship of Piper and Jason, and the ways Leo tries to help} note: im not actually a big jiper fan (or leyna or caleo for that matter but i still had a story with them - -) but i like leo and piper's friendship so yeah


"What in the Hades is this, Leo?" Piper's face was stricken with embarrassment. The interior of the Aphrodite cabin had changed completely. Where there used to be posters of teen pop idols, famous models, and super stars, there were now cheesy, hand drawn banners announcing Piper and Jason's four month anniversary – or as the banners read, 'fourmonthiversary'.

"Do you love it or do you love it, beauty queen?" Leo smiled excited in the doorway, waiting for Piper's pleased reaction. His tangled brown locks shook and shivered with absolute joy as he eyed the scene the same way an artist would eye his finest work. His brown eyes flicked with excitement as he watched the embarassed girl's face closely.

"It took me all day to set up, and a week to paint, but it was worth it," Leo's impish grin shone brighter than a Christmas tree.  
Piper blushed as her campmates sniggered in delight, some even snapping photos of the teen. But, of course, Piper wasn't blushing because of any of her cabinmates.

"Uh, Piper," Jason whispered from behind her, poking her in the back. When the Tartarus did he get there, anyway?

"What?" She snapped angrily turning herself around to shoot a death glare at her beyond adorable and completely undeserving of her frightening glare boyfriend. He pointed a trembling finger at the wall space above her bed, and –

"I can't believe I almost forgot about the pièce de résistance! I snapped it while you weren't looking. Isn't it great?"  
The shiny laminated poster, featuring a love struck Piper feverously kissing a polaroid of a certain golden-haired cabin one member, was enough to fill Piper with a murderous rage that anyone or thing within seventy miles away could feel. Combined with the rest of the sloppy banners, and the annoyingly satisfied grin of a certain mechanic, Piper was ready to explode - and take everyone else with her.

"Run!" Piper's frightened cabinmates screamed as they deserted the cabin. Piper finally decided to let loose and let her heart do what it wanted. She roared and leaped on Leo's scrawny, frail little body and started punching him angrily and rapidly.

"Piper, calm down! He didn't mean anything by it," Jason desperately tried to ease the situation like a good little Roman praetor. (Albeit, a very attractive and half-hearted one). He tried pulling Piper off of Leo, but he was so lackluster in his task, it was very easy for Piper to simply ignore his hands on her sides. After the son of Zeus saw that it half-hearted tugs were doing nothing to get Piper off of Leo, he tugged a little harder. It almost seemed like he would be able to pull the two off of each other. Piper looked up and shot Jason a look so gruesome, so utterly terrifying, that the ex-Roman praetor screamed like a girl. But still, he stood his ground, shutting his eyes and continuing to tug on her with more and more strength.

"Piper, please, get off of me!" Leo yelled between slaps. "I'm sorry, Piper! So, so sorry! Please, forgive me! I beg for your forgiveness, o powerful one"

The door suddenly creaked open, and the three demigods all turned to the door. Standing in at the threshold of the Aphrodite cabin was Piper's half-sister and half-brother, Lacy and Mitchell.

"I – uh – we –" Mitchell stuttered, seemingly at loss for words and surprisingly ignorant of the situation. Had the Aphrodite kids not already spread the news of Piper's rampage around camp?

"I, um, we won't judge you," Lacy squeaked. "And we'll also be going now. Bye, Piper!" Lacy's face was tomato red as the swung the pastel pink door behind her and Mitchell. The gang could still here Lacy whispering behind the doorway.

"Oh my god, Mitchell," she whispered in a hushed tone outside the door. "Do you think that's what sex looks like? What were they doing in there? I'm so confused…should we wait out here until they're done?"

"For one, I'm pretty sure the door isn't soundproof. Plus, the both had their clothes on, idiot." Mitchell pointed out.

"Oh my god, Mitchell! I'm so embarrassed!" She shrieked loudly, the whole camp not even flinching at the young Aphrodite girl's shrill screams.

Piper decided to get off of Leo and end what ever this was _now_ before anymore misunderstandings were caused.

"Will you get your hands off of me?" Piper muttered to Jason who immediately ceased his grip on her waist as if she had used charmspeak. Piper blushed a light pink color, most likely reviewing all the things she had done a few minutes ago.

"And Leo," she leaned forward to face him, uncomfortable beads of sweat forming in his forehead. "I swear on the Styx that I am going to kill you." Leo laughed uncomfortably before scrambling up to run as fast as his skinny chicken legs could take him. Jason, on the other hand, had seen a whole new side of his girlfriend today. A frightening side, sure, but it was also undeniably cute. He stared wistfully at Piper's humiliated face and then gave her a hug.

Partially because Jason himself had helped in the planning of Piper's 'fourmonthiversary' decorations and felt bad leaving Leo to get the blunt of the punishment. _"Sorry, Leo,' _**  
**he whispered to himself, grinning all the while.


End file.
